digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannomon
Tyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon that is named and modeled after Tyrannosaurus rex. He is known in Japan as Tyranomon. Tyrannomon is gentle, although he is also strong. Because he bears high intellect like Greymon, this prodigious Digimon is easy to influence. However, at the start of battles, his combative instincts arise and he turns on the opponent with might and main. He is Allomon's rival. It is said that a virus can turn Tyrannomon into DarkTyrannomon. Digimon Adventure When Matt and Izzy found their Crests in a well outside of Piximon's area, Etemon's tracking system detected them and he sent Tyrannomon after them. He rampaged Piximon's lair as he protected the other DigiDestined. Tai and Greymon returned and Greymon fought and defeated him. Some others were seen with a bunch of Monochromon and Gazimon henchmen outside of Datamon's pyramid and they were sucked into the core of Etemon's network. A Tyrannomon briefly appeared in Japan before disappearing. One was in France before the DigiDestined went into battle against the Dark Masters. Digimon Adventure 02 Six Tyrannomon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings as they wore out Flamedramon (one of them actually proved more then a match for him), Halsemon and Digmon before they were bound and defeated by Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. A Tyrannomon was seen in New York while a lot were being herded in from Asia and across the India/China border. One was seen as a partner. A silhouette of one was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Two Tyrannomon were among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digital Monster X-Evolution Some Tyrannomon were seen running from Omnimon. A bunch of them were seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of Starmon's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru had to arm wrestle a Tyrannomon...an event that Zeromaru won. Another Tyrannomon was among the fallen Digimon destroyed by Neo. Digmon Next A boy uses his Tyrannomon against another kid and his Golemon in a Net Battle. Digimon World Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon, MetalGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. Tyrannomon is found in Ancient Dinoregion You battle him and if you win he takes you to MasterTyrannomon Digimon World 2 Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon, and can further digivolve to Triceramon or MasterTyrannomon depending on its DP. Digimon World 4 Tyrannomon is seen in two specific areas in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Tyrannomon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon depending on its stats. You can actually add Tyrannomon to your team relatively early in the game, as you can find a ton of them in the fourth area of the game, Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can further digivolve to Triceramon. Tyrannomon can be found in Task Canyon. Attacks * Fire Blast/Blaze Blast (Fire Breath): Breathes out intense flames and burns the enemy. * Slash Claw (Slash Nail): Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. * Dino Kick: Adds strength from his back to his front and lets out a kick. * Wild Buster Variations / Subspecies * DarkTyrannomon * MasterTyrannomon Notes Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Unknown family